Various types of devices and systems are known for preventing a vehicle from moving away from a loading dock during loading and unloading operations. These devices and systems include, for example, mechanical restraints which can be mounted to the dock face or on the parking surface in front of the dock. Many of the mechanical restraints currently in use engage the ICC bar or rear impact guard mounted on the rear of the trailer or transport vehicle to prevent it from moving away from the loading dock. This type of restraint may not be usable, however, if the ICC bar is bent or otherwise displaced, or if a hydraulic tailgate or other equipment is attached to the rear of the vehicle.
Other types of mechanical vehicle restraints include devices that are buried in a pit in front of the loading dock. The devices typically include a chock that rises up to block a trailer wheel after the trailer is backed into position. These below-ground type chock systems can be expensive to install and maintain.
Automatic wheel chocking systems are also known. Such systems are typically positioned on the approach to the loading dock adjacent to the trailer parking area. These types of devices include wheel chocks that can be automatically actuated by the trailer wheels as the trailer moves into position at the dock.